Harry Potter and the Onnisian Rebirth
by Drunken Prince
Summary: Completely AU HP fic. Harry and a few friends make a huge discovery at Potter Manor. But none of them could have guessed what they were getting pulled into. Suddenly wizarding England, even the world don't seem all that big. New friends and even bigger adventure await them. Jaded and potty-mouthed Harry. HP/OC. Rated M for language & some adult situations.
1. Chapter 1-The Players

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter and I never will, but I own the characters I created and all the cool shit they get into.**

**A/N: Just so you know this story has hardly anything to do with canon, so if you're a purist you might not like. That being said give it a shot anyway. It might surprise you.**

**Also anything in _italics_ is happening in their minds.**

Chapter 1-The Players

Harry's month had been an interesting one. He had just killed Voldemort a few weeks ago, then turned 18 and broke up with his girlfriend Susan Bones last week because she couldn't handle the pressure from all the newspapers and agencies wanting Harry's story. To top it all off he just found out from Gringott's that he had a home no one had ever told him about. Potter Manor was his ancestral home and no one, not even Dumbledore or his Godfather had thought to tell him about it. What a crock! He could have used the place to hide out when he was on the run from that bastard Voldemort. It apparently had the best wards ever created or some shit like that. He didn't pay too much attention when the Goblin ward expert was babbling about the quality of the runic markings or the power of the crystal ward stone. Harry was a doer, not a thinker. That's why he had Hermione. Hermione was a first generation witch whose parents were muggles, and she…. was…. brilliant! She had grown up very near where Harry lived with his Aunt and uncle as a kid. They went to the same school, and protected one another when either had a bout of accidental magic. It worked for them anyway. No one ever found out about either of them being magical. Then the summer before grade 5 they both got letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Life got better for a couple years. Hermione had always been like the sister he never had. He protected her physically, and she protected him mentally.

Things got messed up in their 3rd year at Hogwarts when Voldemort, whose real name was Tom Riddle, somehow came back from the dead and started flipping shit Harry's way. It all came back to some bogus prophecy about Harry when he was a baby. The prophecy basically said Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort. It should have said Harry was the only one that 'would' kill Voldemort, but he shouldn't think that way. People were just scared he gets that. Not everybody is a reckless as he is. Anyway, 2 years ago the fraud that gave the prophecy admitted she made the whole thing up just to get a job at Hogwarts, right before she blew her own brains out with a reductor curse to the temple. The problem was Voldemort believed it so that's all that mattered. The bastard killed Harry's parents when he was just a year old, but died when he tried to kill Harry. Or so everyone thought. Apparently when the curse rebounded off Harry's incredibly thick skin (that's the way his best mate Neville always put it), it hit Voldemort, but didn't kill him. It just separated his energy from his vaporized body. So when Harry was 13 the asshole decided to come back for round 2, then 3, and 4, and 5. It seriously was too many to count. Most of the time he was just luckt to get away but last month he caught up to Harry again and it was on. Harry dodged this way, and dodged that way then hit the bastard in the face with a bone exploding hex. It wasn't really that quick but Harry likes to tell it that way. So Voldie was dead and the rest of the wizarding world was all over Harry to be the next figurehead, but he wanted none of it. Truth is he doesn't really trust anybody except the 5 people with him getting ready to look at his new, or old, house however you want to look at it.

* * *

Silas had always been a curious person. He always had to know the reasons behind nearly every situation he found himself in. His sister Laela was just the opposite. She was impulsive and tended to take life as it came rather than spend too much time digging into the reasons behind things. For this reason they were the perfect team, and they each knew it.

It had bothered Silas to no end growing up on the outskirts of civilization in Montana. His sister was content to just let life come and never question things. Silas had always wondered and even pestered his parents about the "unique" abilities of the members of his family. Laela just enjoyed being able to move things with her mind and speak directly to the members of her family without having to open her mouth. They knew very little about their heritage. Their parents had always been very vague and mysterious about it. They knew their people were called the Onnisians and they knew how to speak and write the language. They knew that this heritage gave them the abilities they had and that there were very few, if any, others. Beyond these rather obscure facts they knew nothing. A point that Silas now resented since his parents had been killed by a drunk driver three weeks prior. They would never be able to tell him the true nature of his heritage. He was nineteen years old and now responsible for his sixteen year old sister. How was he going to take care of her? Sure food wasn't a problem. The matter synthesizers took care of their food and any other physical item they needed. They had a house and an underground facility on their property. So the basics were taken care of, but what about direction and purpose. He needed a plan for his life. He was an expert in quantum physics, molecular biology and astrophysics. His sister had been trained in every conceivable field of study having to do with healing, nutrition and the restoration of the body. Laela was probably the better fighter of the two if Silas was being honest with himself, but he was stronger so it made up for her superior skill when they sparred. Truth told, by anyone else's standards, they were both highly skilled if not lethal fighters. Their parents had made sure of that. Schooling in sciences and combat arts were a daily task for the siblings for as long as they both could remember. Their parents had taught them without fail until the day of their death.

Silas was literally nudged out of his introspect when his sister walked up and bumped him with her shoulder.

_"Si what's wrong? You haven't spoken five words to me since mom and dad died."_ She spoke into his mind.

_"Neither one of us has spoken any words since they died"_ he thought back.

_"You know what I mean. You're scaring me. I need you right now. You're the planner. I don't know what to do next."_

_"I know I'm sorry. I've been thinking about that. I just wish mom and dad left us more to go on. Some plan or something._

She stared at him with a confused look._ "Why don't we open up the emergency capsule they left us?"_

_"What emergency capsule? I never knew anything about it!"_

_"Oh…maybe they only told me about it. They probably knew that you would worry about it too much and make them explain themselves. _She thought apologetically.

_"That's probably true. I would have…Well, ok I guess we have to check it out. Where is it?"_

_"In the safe box in mom's lab. She told me that either one of us could open it. It is queued to our DNA."_

_"OK. Let's have a look then." _With that he teleported into his mother's lab in the underground complex beneath the house. His sister appeared beside him and walked over to the safe box. She gently touched the door and waited for it to open, which it soon did with a slight hissing sound. She slowly opened the door and grabbed the rather large metallic box that was the only contents.

Inside the box they found several things. The first was an orange data crystal. The second was a cubed device about the size of a toaster. The third was a triangular clear crystal with Onnisian writing neatly etched into the black stone base. The last few items were twelve bracelets made of a silvery metal, each with a shiny black polished stone embedded in the widest part of the beautiful metal design.

They already knew what the cube device was. Their mother had used it to heal broken bones and concussions among other things when they were children. It simply needed to be activated and linked with mentally. Laela was excited by this device almost immediately.

_"I guess we should see what's on the data crystal before we do anything else right?_ Silas inquired of his little sister.

_"We can use mom's visual interface. She never let me use it when she was here."_

Silas touched the large screen and it came to life. He put the crystal in the data slot and watched as his mother and father both appeared on the screen.

"Hello my babies" said his mother tenderly.

"Hi kids" muttered their father. "I'll let your mother do the talking since she's going to anyways."

Silas and Laela both chuckled at the playful way their father teased their mother. The laughter turned into frowns and misty eyes on both siblings as the realization of their parent's absence hit them.

The look on their mother's recorded face changed to a more serious tone.

"Well if you are watching this then we are probably gone. I'm sorry. However, there are some things you need to know about your heritage and your future. You are some of the last of a race of people called Onnisians. At least that's what we call ourselves. To most others in the universe we are known as wizards. Most of the others of our race have intermixed with humans. Obviously we are genetically compatible with them. Your father and I are part of an order of Onnisians called the Legacy. We were charged with watching over and if need be protecting the peoples of this planet, who we call the Taerrans. They are actually a divergent genetic version of our people. The first Taerrans came to this world from our home planet Onnisia through a portal of some sort many thousands of years ago. Our people came here when our planet's moon was destroyed. The change in gravitational fields killed our world. The rest will all be made known to you soon.

"We have left several very important items for you. The first is my healing device. It can cure any injury or sickness, including death, as long as treatment is received within a reasonable amount of time, usually about six hours or so. After that cellular structures will begin to break down and the life energy will be forced to leave the body. At that point no more can be done."

"The second is this locater beacon." Their mother explained while holding up the triangular crystal. "All you have to do is touch this beacon and tell it to 'activate' with your mind. It will send out a signal that can only be received by one of our allies in this galaxy. You will be contacted and later picked up by representatives of one of these races. More than likely it will be the Callderrens as they are the most active of our allies in this galaxy. They will then take you to Speras. A planet with an Onnisian base specifically designed to facilitate the rebuilding of our race. There you will have access to all the former and current knowledge of our race. It is also imperative that you ask your rescuers for help in locating the other Onnisians. At this point we know of only five others. Our energy signatures are different than the Taerrans. Any of our allies will be able to locate these unique energy signatures fairly quickly."

"Finally there are the bracelets. I want each of you to wear one at all times. Each of these is a device that will provide the wearer with a personal shield and a means to fight off an enemy. It will also act as a portable healing device for the wearer. This device, like most of our technology, interfaces with your mind. It is capable of releasing energy in a weaponized form. If you think 'stun' it will merely incapacitate your opponent. If you think 'kill', it will do just that. Just close your fist and point it in the direction of your opponent. I have given you more than you need in the hope that you find allies and wish to gift them to your friends."

"I know this is a lot to handle all at once. But we felt it was necessary to keep this from you until you were ready to bear the responsibility that comes with it. You have been trained well, and you will have nearly unlimited resources at your disposal. It is our hope that you will use these gifts to defend this galaxy, as well as several others from powers that attempt to control and enslave everyone and everything. Yes, you do have enemies. The most dangerous of which are the Grandi. You will learn more when you reach Speras.

"Remember that we love you. Take care of each other and be brave." Their mother put her hand on their father's arm letting him know she was finished. Their father had always been a man of few words. He generally chose to let his actions speak for him. He didn't disappoint here. He looked down, cleared his throat and said "I'm proud of you" then he stepped forward and kissed the screen. With that the recording ended.

Silas and Laela sat there for a few minutes in stunned, misty-eyed silence.

_"Apparently I don't have to worry about having a plan for my life"_ thought Silas.

_"Apparently not. Are you ok with all of this? I mean are we planning on doing this?_

_"Yeah. I know we didn't ask for this… but it feels right don't you think?_

_"Yes. But I wasn't going to do anything without you."_

_"Thanks sis. But I wouldn't have let you do anything without me. Are you ready?_

_"Ready as I'll ever be I guess."_

_"Ok here we go. _Silas grabbed the beacon and thought 'activate'. It glowed bright orange for a split second then settled into a dull yellow pulse.

_"So I guess it works. How long do you think we'll have to wait?_ thought the 16 year old brunette.

_"I don't know. I'm hungry. You hungry?_

* * *

In Brecon, Wales in the UK, Harry Potter and his closest friends walked up to the perimeter wards of his ancestral home. Neville Longbottom, his girlfriend Hannah Abbott, and Hermione's little brother Jacob stood next to Harry on his right. Hermione and her fiancé Kingsley Shacklebolt were on his left. Kingsley was about 8 years older than they were and he was an auror. He was a badass too so Harry didn't mind having him around. Dumbledore had actually brought Kingsley in to train Harry, Hermione, and Neville during the summer before their last year at Hogwarts. He ended up giving Hermione extra lessons. Harry was cool with it though. Kingsley ended up saving Harry's ass on more than one occasion and they actually got to be pretty close friends. For the most part Harry would say these people were his family. Kingsley's family was killed by Lucius Malfoy during the war. Hermione's parents were killed by Voldemort himself while attempting to extract the location of Harry and Hermione. Jacob had been safe at Hogwarts at the time. Neville was basically an orphan just like Harry and Hannah's entire family had been killed during the final battle at Diagon Alley. So yeah, these people were his family. They had been through a lot together.

"So how do I do this Mione? I wasn't listening when the goblin explained it."

"Harry you're impossible, don't you ever pay attention... uhhg. Well, anyway you just have to push your arm through the ward line and let it recognize you. The wards are blood based mostly so they'll recognize you as the master of the estate since you are the last Potter," she explained. "We all need to be touching you to get through. Then when we are all inside you can go to the ward stone and key us all in."

"OK, but if I get the shit zapped out of me I'm going to curse from the afterlife."

"Honestly Harry, would you just get on with it."

"Ok, here goes nothing." He pushed his arm through the ward barrier that they would all feel and waited to them to recognize him. After a few seconds he could feel the wards give way to him.

"Alright guys grab onto me. The wards know who I am."

* * *

Silas awoke with a small groan. His arm was numb. He was sitting on the couch and his little sister was snuggled up to him using his arm as a pillow. As he gained the full use of his senses he realized they were not alone. There was a small gray being with huge black eyes staring at him quietly.

_Laela! LAELA! Wake up! We have a uhh guest?_

Laela woke up with a start. _"Aaaahhhm. I was comfortable. What do you…"_

She noticed the 3 foot tall being and grabbed Si's arm again.

"Greetings" said the being. "I am Vendi of the Callderrans."

"I'm Silas and this is my sister Laela. You'll have to excuse our shock we just recently learned about all this from our parent's emergency message. It's a pleasure to meet you Vendi."

"Are you ready to depart? I believe you have somewhere you would like to be."

"Umm yeah. Just one second" responded Silas.

_"Hey go get your backpack and grab the healing device and the bracelets. I'll get our shoes."_

Laela teleported to the lab to grab their things while her brother dashed to the front room to grab their shoes. Vendi waited patiently as the young siblings attended to their needs. A few minutes later both were ready and waiting. Without a word there was a flash of bright white light and living room disappeared.

They were standing in a room on what Silas could only assume was a Calldarren ship. Vendi moved around a couple buttons on the interface she was working at and a viewing window appeared in front of them. The blue and white planet before them was to put it simply… breathtaking.

"Is that Earth? Laela asked in awe.

"It is" Vendi responded.

"Your ship is cloaked isn't it" chanced Silas.

"Very astute of you young one. How did you make that assumption?

"I can see two different satellites from here and neither one has responded to our presence. I would think that a ship this large would warrant a response of some kind."

"You are correct in both cases. This is the Callderran science vessel Carta. While cloaked this ship cannot be seen by any technology humans currently possess. However if we were to be seen it would warrant some response certainly. Carta measures 1.8km in length and 800m wide by Earth measurements.

"How far is Speras from here?" he inquired.

"Merely a few hundred light years, we can probably be there within the hour" said the Callderran. "Shall we proceed?"

"How can we make sure our home is protected while we are gone? There is technology and equipment there that the rest of earth would not understand."

"Your parents have already taken care of that. Your home is protected by both a shield and a cloak. Your Onnisian DNA allows you to see through and walk through both. Had you not activated the beacon I would not have been able to meet you in your home."

"Wait before we leave…my mother said that we were supposed to ask you to help us find the others. She mentioned five. Can you locate them?" asked Laela.

"I can" responded their little host. "Do you wish to retrieve them before we depart?"

"I think our parents wanted us to take them with us to Speras" said Laela. _"What do you think Si?"_

"I agree" proclaimed Silas. "We should locate them now and give them the option of coming with us."

"Very well…however my sensors are only showing three other Onnisian signatures on Earth.

"Are they alone?" Can you transport them here? Inquired Silas.

"They are alone and I can transport them here."

With a flash there were three strangers standing in front of them.

"What the … Who are you? Where am I?" shouted the beautiful blond haired young woman in pajamas.

"Relax Keira" said the graying gentleman standing next to her also in his pajamas. He gently hugged the young girl on the other side of him. She was also blonde and no more than thirteen years old. "You're scaring your sister. I told you this might happen someday."

He turned and looked right into Silas' eyes. _"You must be Silas."_ Silas nodded. _"And that would make you Laela"_ he said mentally to the siblings. _"I am Joren, and these are my daughters Keira…"_ gesturing towards the older of the two _"…and Maia"_ the younger. _"Am I to assume by their absence that your parents have moved on?"_

_"They were killed in an accident with a drunk driver a few weeks ago" Silas mentally replied._

_"While I'm sorry for your loss, you can be assured that your parents are not gone forever. They have merely gone on to the next great adventure. I look forward to being reunited with them one day soon."_

_"You knew our parents? _Laela asked surprised by the revelation.

_"I did. They were some of my closest friends. They were with me eleven hundred years ago when we made the pact and formed the Legacy."_

_"Wait you're telling me that our parents were over a thousand years old?_" Laela mentally shouted.

_"Actually your parents were each over two thousand years old, as am I. We grew up together. Originally there were two hundred and ninety-three of us that agreed to form the legacy. Our goals were to protect humanity and ensure a future for both _Onnisians_ and Taerrans alike. That is why we created Speras. Over the years our numbers have dwindled because most of us have intermingled with Taerrans. At some point we agreed that if and when our numbers dwindled to less than ten, we would regroup at Nova Speras. We agreed that we wouldn't reveal everything to our children until they were ready, but due to her uh…rather aggressive nature, I was forced to reveal some things to Keira. Although we have never hidden our technology or powers from you as you know. There was only one space vessel left among us on Taerra and we no longer have access to portals so your parents and I concocted this contingency plan. I assume that there will be a few others already there when we reach our destination. All four of you will have all your questions answered when we arrive. In the meantime I suggest you get to know each other. After we have been able to clean up and get something to eat of course. Vendi would you be so kind."_

With that the Callderran scientist stepped forward and handed each of them a small grayish device.

_"Wait Vendi can hear our thoughts? Why didn't you say anything?"_ Thought Silas.

_"Because you didn't ask"_ the diminutive being responded mentally. There were audible chuckles in the room. _"Now these devices will provide you with clothing and protection from most harmful viral and bacterial infections. You simply place it behind your ear and then mentally create your clothing needs. There are rooms where you can freshen up here, here and here"_ the Callderran thought as he pointed to three doors on the left.


	2. Chapter 2-I didn't know that

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter and I never will, but I own the characters I created and all the cool shit they get into.**

**A/N: I'm trying to get this one moving. All the pieces are there, but the writer isn't that good. I'll have a chat with him and see if I can't get him to step it up a bit.**

**Also anything in ****_italics_**** is happening in their minds.**

Chapter 2-I didn't know that...

Silas emerged from the designated room wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt with comfortable shoes. Of course these clothes were all created just a few minutes earlier by his mind after he attached the device. A few seconds later his sister, Keira, and Maia emerged from the much larger room that was provided for them. All three girls were wearing very similar clothing to himself…jeans with comfortable tops and shoes. He couldn't help but notice Keira as she walked up wearing form fitting jeans and a tanktop. He thought she was gorgeous in her pajamas with her hair messed up. Now, all cleaned up with her hair pulled back, he found himself staring a bit longer than was comfortable. She obviously noticed because she smirked and made a show of looking him up and down. Laela walked up and thought _"are you two done posturing or is there more to it than that?"_

_"Back off Lu. Keira you look lovely. I apologize for the surprise this morning and for beaming you unawares like we did. I hope we didn't inconvenience you too much."_

_"Oh you did. But the future of our race is at stake so I'll let it slide this time"_ she thought sarcastically. _"So Laela is he always this polished and diplomatic?"_

_"Actually yes. He's considerate, charming, loyal and intelligent. It's kind of annoying really. He's the perfect big brother and I rarely live up to the standard he sets. But I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_"While I appreciate the praise Lu, I am far from the perfect big brother. Like for instance right now, the perfect brother would know exactly what to do and have a plan for the foreseeable future. I, on the other hand am scared out of my mind and hoping that Keira's dad and the others have a plan, because I feel helpless and lost."_

_"So you can add honest and vulnerable to the list"_ quipped Keira. _'I might be in trouble'_ she thought to herself.

_"That's probably a good thing"_ thought Joren as he walked up and joined the mental conversation. _"If any of you felt any different right now I would be skeptical of your sanity. And yes there is a plan. It will all be made clear in a bit when we get to Speras. I promise you."_

_"Daddy you're being mysterious again"_ thought Maia at the group.

_"So she does have a mental voice. I knew you were just playing the shy one. And she has a point"_ said Laela mentally. _"Our parents always acted the same way and now we feel totally unprepared for whatever is about to happen. Some unedited, wholehearted truth would be appreciated right now. Joren please tell us what the hell is going on"_

_"I concur"_ added Silas.

_"Me too"_ added Keira.

_"Spill it daddy"_ Maia thought as she stared a hole through her father.

* * *

As Harry and his friends crossed the ward line, what had just a minute ago looked like an abandoned farm yard was now a glorious stone manor surrounded by immaculately kept grounds. Harry took it all in. _Home. So this is what it feels like. _

Pop. A very well dressed house elf made its presence known right at that moment. It had little trousers and a button down coat with the Potter Crest on the left breast pocket.

"Is Master here to take up residence or just view the estate?"

"I uh …am here to view the estate but I do intend to take up residence. I'm Harry by the way what's your name?"

"Lorry is my name Master Harry. I is the Head Potter Elf. Is your friends staying here too? Lorry can be having the elves prepare more rooms."

"Yes they'll be staying too. Did you say Head Elf? How many elves live here?"

"Lorry is responsible for 7 elves here at Potter Manor and 2 elves who is the caretakers of the Onnisia building. They is crazy elves who is being too protective of strange building. Lorry mostly leaves them alone."

"Huh ok." Then gesturing to his friends he said, "Lorry these people are my closest friends in the world. They are to be treated as if they are Potters themselves. This is Hermione Granger and her fiancé Kingsley Shacklebolt. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, then the tiny wanker over there is Jacob, Hermione's little brother."

"Hey I'll show you tiny wanker Harry. Just cuz I'm younger doesn't mean I can't beat your ass."

"Jacob. Language. How many times have I told you that Harry and Neville are not good role models when it comes to your language?"

"It's ok Mione. I'll set the little shit straight. You know I love him as much as I love you. Jacob. Watch your damn language. Your sisters gonna have kittens if you don't get your bloody mouth under control."

Laughter followed all around. "Thanks so much for that Harry. What would I ever do without you?" intoned Hermione, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I only aim to please dear sister. I only aim to please." Turning back to the house elf Harry continued, "No Lorry, if you wouldn't mind I need the loo, and I could use some food too. Can you show us all inside? Hermione, I'm thinking loo, food, ward stones, then Onnysushi place with crazy elves in that order. Sound good to you?"

* * *

Aboard the Carta, Joren was filling in the teens on the tentative plan. _"Ok. When we get to Speras each of you will have access to the entire base of our knowledge. Silas and Keira you will have the entire contents of our database downloaded into your minds. Laela you will have large portions of the database downloaded into your mind. Specifically those bits of knowledge concerning physiology. Both Onnisian and alien alike. You will be the foremost medical mind in the galaxy given your natural talents and the training you have already received. Maia your mind is too young. You will not be permitted access to the database at this time. Although in the future you will be given all of our knowledge concerning architecture, engineering and the like. In the meantime, you will continue with your studies and your physical training. It may have occurred to you that your parents were each over two thousand years old and yet there are four of you under the age of nineteen."_

_"I was wondering about that"_ mused Silas.

_"The simple explanation is that you were each intentionally created to be the perfect examples of our race. You are biologically our children, but each of you has been genetically engineered to be something special. Maia your natural understanding of complex structures and designs is no accident. Your mind was designed that way."_

_"Laela, there has never been anyone with a greater understanding for the building blocks of life than you. You are capable of healing, creating, and manipulating life to a greater degree than anyone else who has ever been born."_

_"Keira, physically you are the perfect female specimen. You also have greater mental and telekinetic abilities than even those who created you." _

_"Silas your intelligent and diplomatic nature are by design. You are destined to be the political face of all Onnisians. Also, as I'm sure you are already aware, the two of you are likely to have a natural affinity for each other. Both physically and mentally you complement each other perfectly. You will likely be the mother and father of the future of our race. Is that truthful enough for you?"_

After a few minutes of utter silence Keira was the first to form an opinion, and she shared it, loudly.

"HOLY SHIT DAD! ARE YOU SERIOUS? You've kept this from me my entire life?" You couldn't have just mentioned at some point 'Oh by the way, your whole reason for existing is to make babies with an incredibly good looking guy you'll meet for the first time on an alien space ship!' HOLY SHIT DAD! Holy shit…."

_"Wait"_ thought Silas bringing some sense of sanity back into the room. _"Do we even have a choice? I mean what if I don't want to be the leader of our people? What if Keira and I don't want to be together? You can't just predetermine our futures."_

_"We haven't" _replied Joren._ "We haven't taken away your free will. You still have to choose this future. We just made it easier for you when you do. Besides you can't tell me that you haven't dreamed of being a great and just leader your whole life. And you can't honestly say that you aren't highly attracted to my daughter, or that your heart didn't skip a beat when she mentioned she thought you were good looking?"_

_"Ok, of course. I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and it did make me feel good to hear her say that, but that is what was supposed to happen right? You say you didn't take away our free will, but it was you who made all the rules."_

_"Ok. Point taken," _conceded Joren._ "But do me this favor. Think about it for a while and then tell me you aren't at least interested in pursuing the future as I have laid it out. Silas and Keira please just stop talking and start thinking about the possibilities. We are nearly to Speras and we can meet again on the surface in an hour. I have some things to discuss with Vendi before we get there. I suggest you all just take a while to think about this. Think about the possibilities, and the implications for all _Onnisians_. We will reopen this conversation one hour from now."_

* * *

As it turned out there were three others when they were finally beamed down to the surface. Their names were Laren, Oban, and Mal. Laren, the seeming leader of the group, was a brilliant scientist albeit a bit strange. He was well… creepy was how Maia put it. Oban had yet to speak a single word, but he seemed to be an assistant of some sort for Laren. Mal was something of a surprise. Apparently Mal was Silas and Laela's biologic uncle. He and their mother were siblings. The trio had come to Speras six years prior to prepare. The foursome of teenage Onnisians were still in the dark about a few things but hopefully those things were soon to be clear.

True to his word, Joren reconvened the discussion exactly one hour from the end of the last conversation. This time they were all sitting at a table in comfortable oversized chairs. The trio of Laren, Oban and Mal also joined them, although they had little to say.

_"Before we begin"_ said Joren mentally to the group. _"Why don't we finish this discussion over a hot meal. Laren would you please."_ A look of concentration came over Laren's face and at once a grand buffet appeared on the table before them. _"Silas, Keira, have the two of you had a chance to think about our little scenario here?"_ Joren thought to the group as he grabbed a role and ladled some soup into a bowl.

Silas responded first_. "I have. I am still apprehensive about our seemingly predetermined future…but the implications for our people have tipped my thoughts in this direction. As strange as it is for me to say this since it was all just revealed to me little more than an hour ago, I am interested in pursuing the future as you have revealed it to us. Both as a leader of our people and as a partner for Keira. I have few stipulations I would like to put forth for the group to consider though. Number one, I will not accept leadership unless it is agreed upon by everyone present in this room. Two, any potential relationship between Keira and I is our business and not this council's. Third, I will not abandon the Taerrans. Speras can be a home away from home, but Earth will always be my home."_

_"Very good"_ responded Joran with a smile. _"We can get to your stipulations in a moment, but first Keira do you have anything you would like to say?"_

_"I do"_ replied Keira. Apparently having regained the poise she temporarily lost on the ship earlier. _"I have spent the better part of the last hour angry with you father and at the situation I was being placed in. I have thousands of things running through my mind right now, but I keep coming back to two things. The first is that our people's fate is more important than my feelings. The second is that Silas is the only one capable of leading our people. His latest words are just confirmation of what I had already decided in my own mind. I agree that any relationship that develops between he and I is our business and not this council's."_

_"And with that…are there any objections to Silas' stipulations or to his future leadership of this council and of our people?"_ Joren paused for any response. There was none. _"It is agreed then, beginning with our next council meeting in thirty days time Silas will lead our people."_

_"Now are there other questions?" _Joren inquired of the group.

Laela took the opportunity. _"So it seems that two of us didn't come with the perfect mate prepackaged and hand delivered. If the future is on the line where do Maia and I come in? Are we sterile or something?"_

_"On the contrary"_ Joren replied. _"Should Maia or yourself choose to find a mate you will literally have the entire galaxy of human males to choose from. Our DNA and the Taerrans are compatible. All human life in this galaxy comes from Earth. Your _Onnisian_ DNA is dominant and won't be diluted should you have a child with a human partner. Your offspring will be one hundred percent _Onnisian_."_

_"Since we only come from a couple of different families how are we to protect our children from the potential effects of interbreeding?" _asked Keira.

_"Based off of what we know about our pasts" _replied Laela._ "That shouldn't be a problem. We can alter their DNA enough to avoid those types of problems. Not to mention the fact that we can create clones if need be."_

_"That is correct Laela. And that answer came without the benefit of the _Onnisian_ database. You will be a formidable medical scientist that is certain."_ Laren broke in for the first time.

Maia was the next with a question. _"So what happens now? What's the …._

There was a brief bright flash of light then on the far side of the room there was a distortion in the air almost like they were watching a screen and had a bad signal. There was no other warning, when all of the sudden six people came falling forward towards them out from the distortion. The first of which was a handsome young man with green eyes behind a pair of round rimmed glasses. He landed and fell forward only to roll straight through his tumble and come up pointing a stick at them and shouting.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck just happened?"


End file.
